The Newbie
by Jagger3
Summary: Magnus Bane, a telephone operator for romantic troubles, is stuck training the new kid; Alexander Lightwood. But working this closely with someone like like Magnus, Alec finds it hard to pay attention to his job. Rated M for lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The day Magnus Bane met Alec Lightwood was a perfect example of a terrible-awful-no-good-very-bad-day. Magnus was had come into work early that day, only to be yelled at by his boss because he slacked off a bit on his paper work. Magnus scoffed; he was the best damn telephone counselor in the world! So what if he forgot some stupid paper? But apparently it was a big deal because now the irritable green eyed man was stuck training a newbie. He hated any type of newbie training. So there he stood, cigarette dangling between his lips, tapping his foot impatiently, waiting to the new kid to show up. Figures he was twenty minutes late. Magnus sneered and spat out his cigarette, grinding it into the ground; if he was the manager he'd have fired the newbie already. The elevator dinged and a man scrambled out looking like a deer in headlights. His black choppy hair was sticking every which way, his beautiful blue eyes were as round as saucers, and he had a panicked look on his face which made Magnus want to laugh.

The newbie looked around frantically and then spotted Magnus, "Uh, excuse me." He panted, a blush appearing on his high cheekbones, "C-could you direct me to the telephone operator's floor?"

Magnus stared; you've got to be kidding me. This lunatic is the newbie! "Maybe." He responded, his eyes raking over the flustered young man, "I'm Magnus Bane. M'here to show you around basically." He eyed the tie and jacket the man wore, "And you won't need any of that shit; see?" He spread his own arms for confirmation. Magnus was wearing tight fitting black jeans and a purple loose t-shirt made of very thin fabric. His shoes had a faint glimmering sheen to them despite being combat boots, and his hair was streaked with sparkles and rainbow colors.

"Uh…" The man said, his mouth hanging open. He seemed to realize this because he snapped it shut and looked even more embarrassed, "S-sorry I'm late."

"You kept me waiting. I felt rather stood up you know." Magnus teased, unable to help it. He watched the poor man stare at him in shock before snorting, "Calm down kid, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Knickers?"

"What's your name anyway?"

"What? Oh, Alexander. Alexander Lightwood. But…uh…everybody calls me Alec." He smiled nervously, looking so fricken adorable that Magnus blinked in surprise.

"Well, Alec," Magnus purred, "I'm going to be your mentor. So follow me and I'll lead you to hell." With that he swished away, making sure to add a little swag to his hips as he did so, acutely aware of his new pet scrambling after him. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all…

"No!" Magnus snapped, slapping Alec's hand, "You don't answer a phone like that! You'll scare the clients!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault my voice reminded her of her dead husband!" Alec cried, looking slightly crazed.

"Calm down." Magnus sighed, pushing him off the chair. He ignored Alec's stunned look as he tumbled on the floor and Magnus sat his perfect butt in the chair. The phone rang and he picked it up with a flourish, holding it to his ear, "Hello, and what can I do for you?" He purred, his voice smooth and velvety. He listened, putting his feet up and cleaning his nails as he did so, and smiled, "Well darling, you sound absolutely adorable, so here's some advice; don't be afraid to show it. I'm sure you're the type to wear bland clothes," at this Magnus's eyes fixed on Alec's suit and he arched his eyebrows, "wear something a little more revealing, something that fits your figure, and hold your head high sweetheart. You're beautiful." He listened for a bit more and laughed lightly, "Of course. Yes…yes you're very welcome. Good-bye now darling." He hung up and spun around, smirking, "That's how you do it."

Alec stared at him, "You gave her advice…on her clothes?"

"Of course I did." Magnus suddenly was all professional, "Look sweetness, we don't know what's going on these people's lives, so don't act like you do. What they need to hear is how perfect they are inside and out and that they're beautiful in every way, shape, and form. If you get to be as good as I am you can tell certain people apart instantly." Seeing Alec's confused look he elaborated, "Some people you can tell by their tone or the way they speak or even the types of words they use, what kind of people they are. If they're sad, depressed, angry, jealous, or just need a hug." Magnus twirled his finger in the air, "You need to reassure them, even for a little while, that somebody still cares; whether or not they were dumped, divorced, disowned, or all of the above; you got it?"

"Y-yeah I think so." Alec stood from the ground and dusted himself off, "Can I try again?"

"Sure."

As if on cue the phone rang and Alec picked it up, "Hello, how can I help you today?"

Magnus watched Alec's face turned from thoughtful, to concerned, to downright terrified in the matter of seconds. He shot Magnus a desperate look but the green eyed man nodded encouragingly and smiled, "Well, uh, listen, Radnor, your wife probably didn't appreciate everything you've done for her." Alec started out, looking awkward as hell, "I bet she didn't notice all the little things you did for her, did she?" The younger male was starting to look more comfortable as the person on the other line seemed to be agreeing with him, "Yeah….yeah exactly! You're better off…great…yeah have a nice day, Radnor." He hung up and looked at Magnus, "Better?"

"Much. You even used his name; great job newbie." Magnus applaud. He could tell by Alec's look he wasn't sure if he was being serious or not, and frankly Magnus wasn't too sure himself. The rest of the day they took turns answering the phone, Magnus discussing different techniques and all, and then it was lunch break.

Magnus stood and stretched, "Finally! I'm done listen to these baby's whining to me! I'm getting some food!" He didn't bother to even acknowledge Alec as he strutted right out of there, grabbing a rather brightly colored bag as he went.

Before Alec even knew what was happening he was alone. He sat there for a second and suddenly realized he had no idea what the hell he was supposed to do. Alec fidgeted around in his seat, tugging at his shirt cuffs, and then looked up in surprise when someone approached him.

"Hi, I'm Simon." The young man said, smiling at Alec. He was about average height, shaggy brown hair and large glasses, but his smile was warm and friendly and Alec desperately needed a friend.

"Hi, I'm Alec."

Simon smiled again, "Want to go have lunch together?"

"Uh, sure." Alec glanced around, not entirely sure what to do, and then stood and followed Simon out the door. Magnus had left; why couldn't he? They walked out of the building and down the street to a small café on the corner. They ordered coffee and some biscuits before sitting down in a booth and studying each other. Simon, unlike Magnus, dressed in a collared shirt and jeans, with nice looking sneakers. He also seemed to be a lot more open and welcoming than the sneer his mentor had been giving him when he'd first scrambled off the elevator.

Simon must've been thinking the same thing because he grinned and said, "So, you were assigned to Magnus Bane?"

Alec grinned back nervously, "Yeah…he's…something."

Simon laughed, "That's a good way to describe it." He took a sip of his coffee and glanced around the café curiously. It was rather empty. A couple sat staring into each other's eyes in one corner, and behind them sat a person with a newspaper. "So you're in the love department, are you?"

Alec almost spit his coffee, "I—excuse me sorry—what?"

"Love department." Simon said simply, "That's what your section does. Mine's about computers." He rolled his eyes, "I swear to god these people are ridiculous. 'Sir, please help me, I don't know what to do! My computer won't turn on!'" Simon mimicked, and then dropped back into his own voice, "Well, my good friend, have you tried the power button?" Simon's voice now resembled a Neanderthal. "Uh no…oh my lord baby Jesus! It's a miracle! It's turned on! Thank you sir!"

Alec snorted into his coffee and Simon grinned at him, "So, what's Magnus like?"

"Magnus?" Simon shrugged, "Jeez…well he's never taken on an apprentice; that's for sure. He hates newbies." Seeing Alec's look Simon quickly back peddled, "I mean he seems to like you but…I dunno Magnus kinda keeps to himself."

"What? Really?" Alec swished his coffee around, "He didn't seem like that type of person to me."

Simon smiled, "He can be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but Magnus is the best. Everyone knows it. Magnus can and will give you the best damn relationship advice on this plant, and nine times out of ten it always works."

"That good, huh?" Alec took a drink of his coffee for something to do, looking around nervously, and then smiled at Simon, "Can you tell me anything else?"

The brown haired man frowned, biting on his lower lip, "Well…" his voice grew hushed and he looked a little worried, "Look, don't tell him I said any of this ok? I don't want him coming after me. He's damn good at revenge."

"I won't say anything." Alec quickly swore.

"Well he's…alone." Simon said, looking like he was searching for a better word.

"Alone?"

Simon nodded, "No family, no friends, he's just…alone." He pushed his glasses up his nose and sighed, "I tried to talk to him a few times, but he's almost never interested, just brushes me off or says he busy."

Alec sat there, trying to imagine a life with no family or friends. It left him feeling horrible, "But…why?"

"No idea." Simon responded simply, "Magnus is a free spirit; the guy just does whatever he wants whenever he wants." Simon snorted, all seriousness gone, "Lucky bastard too. He never does any of his paper work and the boss never fires his ass because he's so damn good! By the way," Simon dropped a wink as the stood to go back to work, "that's the reason he got stuck with you in the first place." And then they were gone, leaving the couple and the person with the newspaper alone.

The person with the newspaper shifted around and then folded the flimsy material up, revealing the one and only Magnus Bane. "Well, that was quite interesting." He stood, paid for the paper, and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Magnus was already waiting for Alec by the time the two of them got back. He was on the phone in deep conversation with some woman named Francine. Alec thanked Simon and then sat next to Magnus, watched the spiky haired male coach the woman through asking her dream boy out to prom. His words were slow and reassuring, the very same voice he always used, and Alec found himself scoffing at the fact he had no friends. Magnus hung up the phone and twirled in his seat lazily, "So how was lunch?"

"Fine, I went for coffee with Simon."

"Ooohh Simon." Magnus's eyebrows quirked up and he smirked.

"Wha—no! Not like that!" Alec sputtered, turning red, "He was just being nice since you left me stranded!"

"Oh did I?" Magnus purred, all sweet innocence, "I could have sworn you were right behind me!"

"Liar." Alec muttered under his breath, and then rolled his eyes as Magnus's grin just got wider. The phone rang and Alec reached for it, "Hello, how may I help you?"

There was a pause on the other end and then a high pitch male voice sounded through, "Oh, hello…uh I thought this was Magnus Bane's number?"

"Oh it is, hang on let me get him." Alec said, and then pushed the phone at Magnus.

The other male gave him a look and then plucked it from Alec's fingers, "Hello? Oh hi darling! How did it go? Yeah? Really! That's fantastic! I'm so happy for you!"

As Magnus gushed on to the other person, Alec found himself watching him. Simon's words were ringing in his head; alone, alone, alone, and Alec found himself realizing that the smile was a little strained, and the laugh was a little too quick, and the encouragement a little too flat. The more he watched, the more he began to understand about Magnus Bane.

(Three weeks later)

"Lunchtime!" Magnus cheered, tossing the phone into the cradle and practically sprinting out the door. As usual, Alec properly replaced the phone and waited for Simon. Once his new friend arrived they walked to the café and took their usual drinks and usual spot.

"So, how's it going?" Simon asked, leaning comfortably against the back of the booth.

"Great actually, I think I've got the basic hang on things." Alec said, looking much more relaxed than the wide eyed boy he'd been when he'd first arrived. He was dressed similarly to Simon, jeans and a collared t-shirt, but some of Magnus's glitter must've rubbed off from sharing the same phone because one patch of his hair had some sparkle to it. Simon, thankfully, didn't comment.

"And Magnus?"

Alec shook his head, "I don't get it. He seems like a pretty cool guy one moment, and the next moment he's slapping my hand and scolding me like a four year old!"

Simon laughed, "I think he's made his first friend."

"Do you think so?" Alec asked, leaning forward eagerly. He caught Simon's eye and suddenly became embarrassed, "I mean, I'd like to be his friend…" He trailed off, feeling subconscious.

"Mhm." Simon said nonchalantly, sipping his coffee.

They drank in silence and then headed back a little early, Simon saying he had paper work to do, and so Alec found himself alone in his and Magnus's little office. It was cramped; one large desk, a pile of papers, and one phone. Alec walked over to the papers and began shifting through them, remembering about how Simon had said Magnus never did his work. And god damn he was right. There were papers here from last January! Alec snorted and shifted deeper, pausing when the corner of a collared piece of paper appeared. He pulled it out and stared. It was a picture of Magnus and some girl. They were leaning against each other, arms thrown around their shoulders, and making stupid faces at the camera. Alec stared, he'd seen Magnus smile before, but compared to this smile the others were lemon twisted grimaces.

"What are you doing." A quiet voice asked from the doorway.

Alec dropped the photo and it fluttered on the desk, landing face side up. Both he and Magnus stared at it for a second, "I…I didn't mean to…I was…paperwork…" Alec trailed off, quailing under the look Magnus was giving him.

"Get out."

"Magnus, I—"

"Out!"

Alec bolted past the man, rushing towards the computer part of the floor, nearly knocking over some poor woman with an arm full of papers. He sprinted down the rows of offices and stopped. He didn't even know where Simon's office was.

"Alec?"

The young man whipped around and saw Simon, glasses askew, poking his head out a nearby office, "Simon! Oh god Simon I screwed up."

"What? What happened?" Simon quickly ushered Alec in and closed the door. His office had a little more room, since the desk was smaller and there was only one chair, "What happened? Did you mess up with a customer?"

"I—what? No." Alec side tracked, slightly thrown, "No…no I was going through Magnus's paperwork, I thought I could do some of it…and…and I saw…"

"What did you see?" Simon asked, all serious now.

"A photo." Alec whispered, "Of him and some girl when he was young."

"…That's it?" Simon arched an eyebrow, "Were they both clothed?"

"Uh, yes?"

"Were they doing something illegal?"

"No?"

"Then what's the big deal about!" Simon exclaimed, his shoulders slumping, "God almighty Alec! I thought Magnus was going on a killing spree and we were next from the way you looked out there!"

"You…you didn't see the way he looked at me." Alec murmured, staring at his shoes, feeling horrible.

Simon quieted and stood awkwardly next to his desk, "Alec…look it's just a photo. And it was an accident. Why don't you stay here for a little bit and then go apologize? The day's almost over anyway."

"Thanks." Alec said quietly, and then said nothing else for the duration of the day. Just watched Simon answer calls and rattle off complicated instructions, sometimes twice, to his clients. When the day was over Alec went into the garage to find his car and go home. He fished around for his keys and cursed, where the hell were they? He walked to his car, hand still grouping around in his pocket, and then froze. Sitting next to the driver's seat were his keys. "Fuck! This is fucking perfect!" Alec spat, "First Magnus, now this shit! Does the universe hate me!"

"Probably. But then again it hates everybody; so don't feel special."

Alec whirled around to see Magnus sitting there on a sleek looking, black motorcycle; its engine purring quietly. "M-Magnus?"

His mentor arched an eyebrow in the perfect way he always did, and Alec couldn't help but notice he wasn't wearing a helmet. "So you're locked out. Sucks." There was no trace of the previous emotion on his face; he just looked coy and gorgeous, like always. "So, here's a predicament." Magnus purred, his voice like the engine, "I could be a friendly neighbor and help you out, or leave you stranded until tomorrow morning."

"Magnus—"

"Oh I don't know." Magnus continued, looking thoughtful, "It might be a good lesson. You might even get to work a little early!"

That must've been it for Alec. "You know what? Screw this. I don't need your help, or anybody else's! I'll fucking WALK!" And with that Alec strode off, fuming quietly to himself. He marched out of the garage and was about to head off down the street when the motorcycle pulled up.

"Hop on and tell me where the hell I'm going." Magnus called, grinning cheekily at him.

Alec considered telling him to get stuffed, but the walk would take him over an hour and the sky was getting dark. "Thanks." He mumbled and awkwardly swung his leg over the seat, not sure where to put his hands.

"You're gonna have to tell me where I'm going." Magnus teased, "And you're also gonna have to hold on to me unless you want to go flying off the back." When Alec didn't move Magnus snorted, "I don't have any diseases, Alec."

Alec blinked. That was the first time Magnus had ever said his name without that nasty sneer on his face from their first meeting. "I live in the apartment complex by the Institute." And then he wrapped his arms tentatively around Magnus. He heard the bike hum to life and then they were flying. He gasped in shock and squeezed tighter, peeking out from over Magnus's shoulders to watch the world fly by around them. Magnus didn't bother with trivial things such as stop signs and speed limits, preferring to just gun the engine and speed up. Alec laughed out loud as they zipped by, pressed tightly against Magnus's body, with the colorful hair waving in the corner of his eyes. He was very much aware of the vibrating machine between their legs, and the close proximity of them, and how Alec was holding on a little too tightly; but neither of them seemed to care.

And then it was over.

Magnus's bike was leaning slightly as Alec slid off, looking regretful, "That was…a lot of fun. Thanks Magnus."

The other man blinked and then smiled, his eyes twinkling, "Well you still need a way to work tomorrow, I'll swing by around 8:00 and pick you up." With that and a wink he sped off, leaving Alec alone with his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Alec was up an hour early, showered, changed, and waiting long before 8:00. He paced his apartment restlessly, picking things up and then putting them back down, as he waited for the gentle growl of his ride to show up. Yesterday's clothes still smelt like Magnus, and Alec had slept in them so his bed now had a lingering whiff of his mentor. He looked at the clock; 7:43. Could he go outside and wait anyway? To hell with it, Alec couldn't stand another minute inside. He opened his door and went out, locking it behind him, and then went downstairs to wait on the steps for Magnus. At precisely 8:00 the purr of the engine pulled up beside him and the cheeky grin of the rider smiled down.

"Hey beautiful." Magnus teased, his hair windblown and his cheeks a little flushed from the coolness of the morning, "Need a lift?"

"Do you normally pick up strangers off the side of the road?" Alec grinned, already used to Magnus's playful bantering.

"Not unless there is something exceptional about them." He replied effortlessly, "Now hop on."

Alec climbed on and wrapped his arms around Magnus, resting his cheek in between his shoulder blades as they sped off. He enjoyed the ride as much as last night, but this time instead of focusing on the scenery, he focused on Magnus. His eyes wandered through the rainbow streaks and the tan base of his neck. Alec found himself leaning forward subconsciously, and then jerked back almost as quickly; what the hell was he doing?

"We're here!" Magnus called, spinning his bike in a half circle and parking in his usual spot.

"That was quick." Alec commented, sliding off, "Thanks for the—Magnus!"

"What?"

"What happened to your face?"

Magnus blinked, "What? Did my eyeliner smug?"

Alec stared at him and then at the three parallel scratches running down his cheek, bleeding very slowly, but bleeding all the same. He reached out and swiped a drop of scarlet blood off him and held it up, "You're bleeding."

"Oh dammit." Magnus just looked vaguely annoyed, "Well first things first, let's spring your keys from prison and then I'll take care of that."

"Did you call somebody?" Alec asked, following Magnus to his car.

"Oh please, those greasy old geezers? I can pop a car open myself." Magnus sniffed and reached into his skin tight jeans pocket and withdrew a paperclip. He bent it at a weird angle and then knelt down and started jimmying the lock.

Alec's eyes wandered, without his consent, to the tightly clad butt near his ankles. The younger man shook himself; what the hell was wrong with him! "So, uh, where'd you get the scratch?"

"My cat got a little feisty this morning. Got it!" Magnus chirped, interrupting Alec's thoughts. He stood, brushed off invisible dust, and swung open the car door, "Ta-daa!"

"I'm not going to ask where you learned that." Alec replied, leaning in to scoop out his own keys, not noticing Magnus's eyes doing the same thing he'd been doing only a couple of seconds ago. He straightened up and closed the door, locking it up, "Now let's go take care of your cut."

"No can do sweetness." Magnus replied cheerfully, walking towards the garage elevator, his hips swishing, "There are phones for you to answer! I'll just run over to the bathroom and put a Band-Aid on it. You'll be alright." He winked and then disappeared in the elevator, not waiting for Alec.

When Alec finally got to his floor and their office, Simon was waiting impatiently inside, "Simon?"

"There you are! Listen, the boss needs to talk to you. It's urgent."

"But—the calls?"

"Leave it! Let's go!" Simon reached up and dragged Alec away, towing him to the elevator and throwing him inside, "Floor 13, and be polite!" He looked Alec up and down and sighed, "Thank god you don't dress like Magnus." And then the doors binged shut. He nervously tugged at his belt and then tried to calm down. He hadn't done anything wrong. Nothing was wrong…

The doors slid open and Alec walked over to the secretary's desk, "Hi, um, I'm Alexan—?"

"Go on in."

Alec walked over to a wooden door, took a breath, and went inside.

It was a nice office, plenty of space, and had a few ferns in the corners. A woman sat at the desk, her flaming copper hair pulled back in a tight bun, talking quietly on the phone to somebody.

"Luke, no I'll be home late tonight…yes…ok….I know, I'm sorry…that would be great. Thanks. I love you…ok bye." She hung up and noticed Alec. "Mr. Lightwood, please, take a seat." She gestured to a few chairs in front of her desk and Alec sat. "So, how do you like working here?"

"F-fine, ma'am." Alec stuttered, "The people are really nice and I'm learning quickly."

She looked over at him, her eyes hard and bright, "Mr. Lightwood, you're working under Magnus Bane, correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

She hummed and riffled through some papers, pulling out one in particular, "Mr. Bane has filed a report on your progress; he say's you've been working very well and learn quickly, you also make the clients feel comfortable talking to you." She studied Alec over the paper and then continued reading, "He also states that you are most likely ready for your own office and to be let off the leash."

Alec stared, not really comprehending, "Magnus wants me to leave?"

"Leave? No, Mr. Lightwood; to be promoted." She placed the paper down and stared, "Do you want to be promoted?"

All Alec could think about was that Magnus had filed paperwork. Paperwork on him, of all things, and he was trying to get rid of him. A sick feeling twisted in his gut, "That's your decision, ma'am." He responded hollowly, staring at the name block on her desk. It read FRAY in big bold letters. There was no first name.

"Very well, you'll be in office 24, that's two down from where you usually work. And Mr. Lightwood?"

"Yes ma'am?"

She smiled for the first time in their meeting, "Mr. Bane has filed paperwork on you. Please remember to thank him for this wondrous miracle, and remind him that he's one year over due on all the rest."

Despite everything, Alec had to smile, "I will, ma'am." And then he left. The second he stepped off the elevator he was seized by a pair of hands and confronted by a pair of flashing glasses, "Well! What happened!" Simon gasped, looking excited and worried at the same time.

"I…I got promoted."

Simon's grin went ear to ear, "Great job man!" He clapped him on the shoulder and walked Alec to his new office, chattering and laughing at Alec's good luck.

"Hey, Simon, I'll catch up with you, ok? I have to do something first." He waved his friend off and slipped into his old office, closing the door behind him. Magnus was turned away from him, playing with a small colorful ball, "Well that was mature of you." Alec said, his tone haughty.

Magnus looked around and raised an eyebrow, "Mature?" He set the ball down, "Darling you left the phone unattended!"

"I'm not talking about that." Alec said, his eyes narrowing, "If you wanted me to leave you could have just asked."

"Leave?" Magnus echoed, looking confused.

"I was just up in Mrs. Fray's office." Alec continued, "She said you filed a report on me and wanted me to get promoted. Are you that desperate to get rid of me?"

"Get rid of you? Stupid newbie, I probably saved you." Magnus replied, his tone matching Alec's, "If you hadn't been promoted in a few weeks, you would've been seen as inadequate and then fired. I saved your job and you waltz in here thinking I'm trying to get rid of you?"

Alec stood there, grasping for words, "Why…why didn't you tell me?" He finally asked, hoping he didn't sound as pathetic as he thought he did. He then noticed Magnus had a large purple Band-Aid on his face, and was glad that he'd actually taken care of it.

Magnus stood and walked over to Alec, hands on his hips, frowning, but his eyes were light and teasing, "You really thought I was trying to get rid of you?" He chuckled, "I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise." He watched Alec's face for a second or two, "…surprise!" He whispered half-heartedly.

"Surprise heart-attack more likely." Alec said back, his voice quiet. He was acutely aware of how close Magnus was, and he could practically feel his breath and smell his shampoo. He smelled delicious. Without really thinking, Alec moved a little closer, watched Magnus's beautiful green gold eyes carefully.

Magnus moved as well, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Alec before leaning down a little bit and pressed his lips gently against the shorter males.

Alec felt a shock run through his body as Magnus's surprisingly soft lips touched his own. He reached up, about to push him off, but instead his traitorous hands held Magnus closer, and his mouth turn against him as well, preferring to deepen the kiss rather than end it. And Alec found that he didn't even care. They moved closer together, their lips still locked, and opened his mouth obediently when Magnus's tongue darted out and trailed along his lower lip. Alec hands moved a little lower, one around Magnus's waist, and the other around his shoulders, and he felt himself being pushed against the office wall, his breath hitching when Magnus drew away and nibbled on his neck.

Suddenly someone knocked loudly on the door, and it sounded like a gunshot in Alec's peaceful little bubble. He jumped and leapt away from Magnus, his eyes huge, and then tried to assemble a little bit of his dignity as he opened the door, "Yes?"

It was Simon, "Alec! You need to get into your office, dumbass! Your phone's connected and someone's going to call any time now!"

"Shit!" Alec turned to leave, watching Simon sprint back to his own office, and then turned to look back at Magnus. But Magnus was on the phone, chatting happily away to his client. But he must've felt Alec's eyes upon him because he looked up from under his dark eye shadow and winked at him, his mouth curving into a tiny smile, before focusing back on his client.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

When Alec arrived in his new office, he barely had time to register that it was the same size as Magnus's, before the phone rang. He quickly threw himself in his chair and yanked it off the receiver, "Hello? How can I help you?" He tried to calm his racing heart frantically.

"Hello…I…well my boyfriend and I just broke up…" A girl whispered, sounding close to tears.

"I'm sorry, beautiful." Alec replied, copying Magnus out of habit.

"B-but my p-parents didn't k-know!" She sobbed, "And I'm pregnant! And scared! Please! Please tell me what to do!"

Magnus's words echoed through Alec's brain; _look sweetness, we don't know what's going on these people's lives, so don't act like you do._ "Well, have you told anyone?"

"N-nooo!"

"Calm down honey, it's not that bad." Alec soothed, "First start small ok? Take a breath, calm down, and relax. It's not the end of the world, you'll get through this." He heard hiccupping sobs on the other line and then it subsided, "Good job, now; do you have any close friends who you trust?"

"Yes…" She whispered.

"Then start there." Alec coached, "Tell them and they'll be there for all the support you need. Your parents will still love you, and they'll respect you for going to them with this big issue, ok?"

"W-what if I want to keep the baby?" She whispered.

Alec stared and then Magnus answered for him, "Then I'm sure it'll be just as breathtakingly beautiful as you." He listened to her hiccupping thank yous' and responded in turn before they both hung up. Alec sat there, staring at the phone, the conversation completely forgotten. That girl had somebody to tell…did he? Alec smiled quietly to himself, his lips still tingling from the kiss; he'd bet almost anything a few weeks ago that Magnus wore lip-gloss…and he had been right. The rest of the day passed in a dreamy haze. Alec answered the phone and gave his honest advice to his clients, all the while thinking about Magnus. Around lunch time, the phone rang again, and Alec picked it up automatically, "Hello? How may I help you?"

"Well," said a silky smooth voice, "I have a bit of a problem."

Alec froze. That voice sounded all too familiar. In fact; it had been whispering to him all day in his mind, "Oh? And what's that?"

"Well, I was in the middle of kissing this gorgeous man, and then his friend barges in and steals him away." The other man's pout could even be heard from over the phone, "Whatever shall I do? I wasn't finished with him you know."

Alec swallowed, his office was suddenly way too hot, "Well, I suppose you already know what you want to do, but just enjoy teasing that person."

The other person chuckled softly, "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Oh dear I have another call, good bye sweetness." And then he was gone, leaving Alec with dial tone. He sighed and placed the phone back in the cradle. Then it was lunchtime and Simon was grinning and waving at him from his office door, "Hey Simon."

"Hey Alec." They walked out of the building and down to the café, "So you finally excited about your promotion?"

Alec chuckled, "Yeah, more excited about the pay raise really, but yeah."

Simon laughed and got them their usual as they sat in their booth, "So how's Magnus doing?"

"Huh?" Alec knew his face must've turned red by Simon's arched eyebrows, "Well…fine…um…can I tell you something?" He blurted, suddenly needing someone to talk to.

"Sure." Simon replied, toying with his coffee.

"I…I think…" He trailed off and then sighed, "I think I like him."

Simon waited.

"And…and I don't know but I think he likes me too."

"Well with Magnus it's always hard to tell." Simon snorted dryly.

Alec looked up, "I know! One minute he's happy to see me the next minute he's gone!"

"That sounds like Magnus."

They laughed together, Alec feeling so much more relaxed, "So, any advice?"

"Woah, dude, that's your section, remember?" Then seeing Alec's downcast look Simon quickly amended, "But I could try and help." Simon shifted around, thinking, "So…does he even know?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he does." Alec muttered, feeling his lips burn.

Simon raised his eyebrows again but didn't question it, "Then the best thing I've got to tell you is just hang out with the guy. Go on dates, the usual couple stuff." He shrugged, "If Magnus likes you then I'm sure he won't say no."

"Yeah…"

When they arrived back at their floor Alec made a beeline for his old office, pausing for a heartbeat and then walking in and closing the door behind him. Magnus was already there, almost like he'd been waiting, and his face lit up at the sight of Alec, "Hello sweetness."

Alec felt himself blush as he moved to sit in his old chair next to Magnus, "Hey." He felt horribly awkward all of a sudden, but Magnus seemed to be immune to those sorts of things. Before Alec knew what was happening, Magnus was crawled out of his chair and onto Alec's lap, slipping his legs effortlessly through the holes in the back of the chair, and locking his hands around Alec's neck. The younger male's breath caught in his throat as his eyes ran over Magnus's perfect body in his skin tight clothing. "You're beautiful…" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it, and Alec immediately looked up to gauge the reaction.

Magnus beamed at him, and leaned in close, "Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" He whispered, and then sealed his mouth over Alec's.

A small moan escaped from Alec's preoccupied lips as the man above him stole his breath away. He tangled his fingers in Magnus's spiky dark hair, deepening the kiss almost desperately. Heat seemed to radiate between the two of them, setting their minds on fire as their bodies craved more. All that existed was each other, and their moving mouths and wandering hands.

And of course such fragile bubbles had to be punctured. The phone rang shrilly, causing them both to jump and break the kiss. Alec made to get up but Magnus restrained him with a finger on his chest. Smirking devilishly, he reached over and plucked the phone off his desk, "Hello, how may I help you?" He purred.

Alec was so close he could hear the other man respond, telling Magnus about his wife leaving him for another, but all Alec could focus on was Magnus's fingers, sliding up his shirt ever so slowly. He couldn't move, he didn't want to move, so he leaned back and sighed breathily as Magnus's hand touched him while the owner of said hand gave counseling advice to the oblivious man on the phone. Alec heard the click of the phone being set down and felt disappointment rise up. He had a job to do.

Magnus seemed to be thinking the same thing because he slid backwards, ending up in his own chair, watching Alec like a cat.

"A-are you busy? Later." Alec asked, as got up and stood awkwardly in the doorway, shifting his feet.

A slow smile stretched across Magnus's face, "No."

"Then maybe we could hang out…if you want."

"Mr. Lightwood, are you asking me on a date?" Magnus purred, enjoying the reaction he was getting. He watched Alec flush and give him the deer in headlights look before taking pity on him, "Let's say, your house at 6?"

Alec smiled, "Alright. Uh, see you later." And then he scurried out of there, his face on fire, and hoping he didn't make such a fool of himself as he thought he did. The rest of the day crawled by at an agonizing pace, he answered calls and gave advice, but his eyes never left the clock on his desk. It seemed to be frozen, and at one point Alec swore he saw the second hand tick backwards instead of forwards. In summary; it was agonizing, but it gave him a chance to think about what they could do. If it was going to be at his house, they might be able to hang out and watch something. If it was at Magnus's home, he had no idea. But, thankfully, it was on his territory. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, it was five o'clock. Alec groaned in relief and stood, stretching his hands high over his head, ignoring the fact his shirt was hiking up, and then yelped loudly as another pair of hands rubbed against his exposed skin.

"Hey sweetness." Magnus purred, removing his hands and grinning playfully at Alec's startled look.

"Magnus!" Alec felt his lips spread apart into a delighted smile, "So, ready to go?"

"Since lunchtime." Magnus replied, slipping his hand into Alec's and tugging him out the door.

Alec felt his face heat up and looked around quickly to see if anybody was watching. He was really new to the whole 'dating' thing. In fact; he'd never really told his parents he was gay. Sure he'd dated other guys, but it never seemed to work out. It was also too quick and secretive. But with Magnus…everything screamed 'gay', and Alec found he didn't really mind. So when he met Simon's eyes from over the reception desk, he grinned shyly at his friends' encouraging, and thankfully silent, cheer. They held hands all the way to the garage, and then Magnus pulled him in for a short kiss before pulling back and slinking away to his bike.

"See you at your place." He winked, and then straddled the vehicle and zoomed off, once again not bothering with any safety.

It was a race, and Alec knew it. So he leaped in his car, started his engine, and sped out of there as fast as he dared. Alec took all the shortcuts he knew home, grinning and laughing to himself as he imagined Magnus speeding recklessly over there himself. When he pulled up into his parking space, a shiny black motorcycle was already waiting. Alec hurried upstairs and found Magnus lounging against his door, "How'd you know which was mine?"

Magnus grinned, "Lucky guess."

Alec laughed and unlocked his apartment, silently thanking himself repeatedly for cleaning it yesterday. It was a fair sized apartment, two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living/dining area. While Magnus explored Alec went and changed out of his work clothes. He really hated wearing the same thing for work when he was at home. He came back in jeans and a black t-shirt, just in time to see Magnus whirl around and exclaim, "You don't have any pets!" like he was saying 'You don't have any kidneys!'

"Well no. I'm at work all day and pets are expensive." Alec replied, following Magnus to the couch. They both sat, and Magnus immediately scooted closer and threw an arm around him. Things like that came to Magnus as naturally as breathing, but it left Alec struggling to find his own breath. "D-do you have a pet?"

"I sure do!" Magnus's eyes glazed over and a silly smile stretched across his face, "His name is Chairman Meow."

Alec blinked, "Chairman Meow?"

"He's my baby." Magnus cooed, and then chuckled, "The stupid fur ball always tries to escape, but every time he does he always comes straight back home."

"That's good. I've always wanted a pet…but when I was little my parents forbid it."

"Forbid?" The word sounded foreign on Magnus's tongue, "Not even a goldfish?"

"Nope."

Magnus looked so horrified that Alec immediately felt guilty for some reason, "It wasn't so bad, I had a friend who had a dog and I'd go over and play with him instead."

"But you didn't have one of your own." Magnus repeated, and then sat upright, "That's unacceptable!"

"I—what?" Alec's voice shut off as Magnus was suddenly straddling him, his face a millimeter away, and deadly serious.

"You-will-get-a-pet." Magnus growled.

Holy shit…Alec tried to pay attention, but the fact that Magnus looked almost…dangerous…was doing things to him that made him blush and try and scoot backwards, but Magnus had him trapped, "O-okay."

Magnus got off and sat next to him, scooping up the TV remote and flipping through the channels at a ridiculous pace, "Good! You won't regret it."

The rest of the evening they watched a movie called Benny and Joon, which they both ended up liking immensely. Alec found himself curled up in Magnus's arms half way through, and he smiled and stretched out on the couch, so they were both lying down and Alec was being held by Magnus. It was so comfortable and Magnus smelled so good…

Once the movie ended, Magnus yawned and glanced at his watch. It was past 11. Oops. Magnus chuckled and looked down to point this out to Alec but his voice died in his throat. Alec had fallen asleep on top of him, his face was completely relaxed and his lips were parted almost innocently. He looked down right adorable. Magnus carefully extracted himself from under him and did a quick check to see if Alec really was asleep. Satisfied that he was, Magnus picked him up, proud of his hidden muscles, and then carried him into Alec's bedroom. He got him in bed and tucked him in, feeling giddy and trying desperately trying to stay quiet. He leaned down and kissed him softly, before slipping away and out of the apartment.

The drive home was crazy, Magnus was so out of it he almost wrecked a few times, and by the time he got home his heart was in his mouth. He quickly went into his own flat and turned on the lights, yawning loudly. A little ball of fur immediately launched itself into his arms, mewling and purring loudly, "My darling little man!" Magnus cooed, hugging the small cat, "How are you sweetness?"

Chairman Meow purred loudly and then wiggled out of Magnus's arms, hitting the floor and then walking off to his bed.

"You stayed up waiting for me? Darling you shouldn't have." Magnus gasped theatrically, and then set about stripping face of makeup and glitter. By the time he was ready it was almost midnight, and Magnus fell fully clothed into bed, hugging his canary yellow sheets to his chest and breathing in the now familiar scent of Alec. He shifted in his suddenly too tight jeans and sighed. There was no way he was going to go to sleep like this. He reached down and pulled his skinny jeans off, breathing out a sigh of relief as he tossed them somewhere in his room. The scent of Alec still covered him, and his mind began to taunt him with images of Alec. The weight of Alec's body was still imprinted to memory, so Magnus found himself squirming as invisible hands trailed over his body, his own hands following suit until he reached his destination. He sighed loudly as he wrapped his hand around his almost erect member and let his mind take over. Pictures of Alec moaning, panting, calling out his name desperately, begging for his dick, filled Magnus's mind and he groaned loudly, his hand speeding up. He brushed his thumb along the head and then trailed his nails down the sides of his shaft, squeezing the base and then stroking upwards swiftly. He imagined it was Alec's voice, Alec's hands touching him and making him buck and moan. Magnus called out Alec's name as he came, and then smiled serenely and turned over, curling into a ball, and breathed Alec's scent, pretending they were curled up together in his large and lonely bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, when Alec awoke, he thought he was in the arms of Magnus. It smelled so much like him that Alec cracked open his eyes to see if it was true. Instead what he saw was an empty bed and his alarm clock shrieking at him that he was late. Time stood still for half a heartbeat and then covers went flying as Alec dashed around the room, ripping of his clothes and tugging on new ones. He quickly brushed his hair, grabbed an apple, and sprinted out of his apartment and into his car. He arrived at work with seconds to spare. Sighing in relief, Alec jogged into the office and made his usual stop by his old work place. He poked his head in and nearly laughed.

Magnus had his foot on the desk and a concentrated expression on his face as he slowly and carefully applied sparkling blue nail polish to his toes. He looked up and grinned broadly when he saw Alec. He lifted his other foot and wiggles his newly painted toe nails, "Like it?"

Alec nodded, "Very you."

Magnus beamed and finished up his other foot, and then let his legs swing back and forth to help dry the paint.

"Did you get home ok? I'm sorry for falling asleep." Alec apologized, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't be! You looked so cute." Magnus teased, tossing the nail polish in a drawer and standing up, holding his arms out, "But I didn't get a kiss good-bye." That was sort of a lie, but Magnus wasn't about to tell him that.

Alec smiled and moved towards him, their arms wrapping around each other as their lips met. The taste was like a drug now for both of them; familiar and exotic all at once, and it left them pressing against each other for more. Unfortunately it was over as quickly as it had begun, and Alec departed for his own office after a quick good-bye and a shy smile.

God the boy was beautiful, was the last thing Magnus thought before turning to answering the phone.

Simon was waiting for him in his office when Alec arrived, a goofy grin on his face and his glass flashing in excitement, "Well? How'd it go?"

Alec felt a grin creep onto his face, "Really well, we hung out at my place and I ended up falling asleep on him…but he didn't seem to mind. In fact…I think he put me to bed."

"Gross! Alec I don't want to hear about that!" Simon laughed, wrinkling his nose.

"What? NO! Not like that! I mean I passed out on the couch so he put me in bed…" He blushed and smiled.

Simon wiggled his eyebrows and jumped off the desk, heading out to his own office, "Well done lover boy!"

"Shut up!"

The phone rang and Alec picked it up, glad of a distraction, "Hello, how may I help you today?" And so his day began. It was a pretty good day, a steady stream of callers, lunch was fun with Simon, and, best of all, it was Friday. When five o'clock came around the bed, Alec stretched and yawned, not at all surprised when he felt another pair of arms encircle around him, drawing him close, "Hey Magnus."

Magnus hummed and rested his chin on Alec's head, just enjoying their closeness. They could hear everybody talking as they filed out, but neither of them made an effort to move. It grew quiet and Alec smiled when Magnus tightened his hug, "You wanna hang out again this weekend? I promise I won't fall asleep again."

"Yeah, I'm busy tonight, but how about Saturday?" Magnus murmured, his face buried in Alec's hair.

Alec blushed, "S-Saturday's good for me."

"Then I'll see you then." Magnus turned him around, gave him a kiss that left Alec weak in the knees, and with that he was gone; leaving Alec alone in his empty office.

"Bloody hell how does he do that." Alec muttered, walking to his car. He arrived and got in, starting the engine before noticing a small piece of folded paper under his windshield wiper. He got out and grabbed it, unfolded it, and smiled as he read; _Call me_, and underneath it was a number. Alec drove home, the tiny piece of paper in his hand, and didn't let it go until it was safely saved in his memory and cell phone.

A phone rang, interrupting Alec's dreams. He groaned and reached out, answering it out of habit, "Hello, how may I help you today?" He mumbled.

"…Hello? Is this Mr. Alexander Lightwood?" Came a crisp business voice from the other end.

Alec struggled awake, sitting up and running a hand over his face, "Uh yeah, who's this?" He looked at his clock; 4:14 AM.

"Mr. Lightwood, this is Camille from Lake Lye Hospital; we need you to come over here immediately. There's been an accident."

"What? Who got in an accident?" Alec shot awake, already leaping out of bed. His mind conjured pictures of his sister and parents, lying there, bleeding… "Who!"

"Mr. Magnus Bane." The voice said.

Everything seemed to freeze, "…Magnus?" Alec whispered, his stomach dropping to the floor, "I'll be right there." He hung up without waiting for an answer and ran out of the house, not bothering to change out of his pajamas, leapt into the car, and sped off in a screech of rubber. He arrived at the hospital in less than ten minutes when it should have taken him around thirty. He ran into the white building, ignoring the stares due to his state of dress, and rushed over to the reception desk, "I'm Alexander Lightwood, I'm here to see Magnus Bane." He panted.

"Third floor, room number six." The woman droned out, pointing her pen towards the elevator.

Alec sprinted past the elevator and towards the stairs. He took them two at a time and arrived at the third floor a little breathless. He looked around wildly before spotting a sign directing him to rooms 1-10. He sprinted down the hall way and all but broke down door six in his haste to get in. He skidded to a halt and tried to catch his breath while everybody else in the room stared at him.

A doctor in a crisp white lab coat was standing by a bed near a window, eyeing Alec like an unpredictable animal. The room was brightly lit and a clean, sterile white color. The only color in the room was, of course, Magnus. He was wearing tight black jeans and a rainbow shirt. He had a few bandages on, and was looking rather alarmed, "Alec?"

"M-Magnus." Alec panted, before catching his breath and marching over, "What the hell happened?"

"Uh…"

"Are you his family?" The doctor interrupted, feeling a little ignored.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Doc, he's my boyfriend."

"Oh." The Doctor looked a little friendlier, "Right, so, Mr. Bane has a few lacerations, one across his back, another one on his chest, and a smaller one on his ankle. You were very lucky Mr. Bane, those cuts are very shallow."

"Same can't be said for my bike." Magnus muttered, but grinned anyway. Seeing Alec's expression however, wiped the grin from his face, "Alec?"

Alec walked over to a chair and sunk down in it, "Fuck you, Magnus." He murmured.

The Doctor mumbled an excuse and hurried out, making sure to shut the door behind him.

"What?" Magnus asked, not sure if he'd heard him right.

"I said; FUCK YOU!" Alec shouted, surprised at his own rage. He could see the hurt flashing across Magnus's face, but he didn't care at the moment, "I GET A CALL SAYING YOUR IN THE HOSPITAL; AND YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK LIKE YOU GIVE A SHIT!"

"Alec…"

"Don't!" Alec spat, feeling angry tears spill over, "Don't…it's not ok….Fuck! Magnus I thought you…I thought…"

Understanding dawned on the other male's face and he climbed out of bed, wincing at the soreness of his ankle, and hugged Alec tightly, "I'm sorry." He whispered, holding Alec as he cried, "I didn't mean to scare you…"

Alec felt so ashamed, he didn't mean to yell at Magnus, but it scared him…it had really scared him. It made him think of that one night...He shook himself mentally. He was not going to think about that. He allowed himself to be gently steered over to the bed, and didn't complain when Magnus softly ordered him to get in with him. He just lay there and let Magnus hold him, mindful of the bandages, and mumbled apologizes for yelling.

"Sweetness, it's alright. It's my fault." Magnus soothed, stroking his hair, "Do you want me to tell you what happened?" He watched Alec and smiled when he nodded silently. "So, I was really excited about seeing you tomorrow…well I guess today now…so I couldn't sleep at all. I decided to drive over and surprise you, even though it was ridiculously early, and I wasn't paying attention at all. Some punk ass drunk driver hit me and I went flying while my poor bike was destroyed under his big SUV. I was fine, a few scratches, but that drunkard had to get thirty-seven stitches." The pride was evident in Magnus's voice that his bike had fucked the other person up that badly.

Alec gave a choked laugh, already feeling a lot better, "I am sorry for freaking out…I…well…" He couldn't help it. He saw Magnus go to reassure him it was ok and he felt the story spill over, "I was young, 18 really, and…and my family got a call, late at night. My little brother…Max…he…he was in the hospital. So we went over and they told us…t-that he'd been attacked by a gang. They hurt him p-pretty bad and he…he died." Alec's voice trailed off, and he felt Magnus try to speak, "No, wait." Alec sat up and sighed, "This is going to sound horrible…but when I got here…and saw you sitting there…I felt…I felt so relieved. I thought this was going to be another…another Max…but you just sat there, making smart-ass remarks…and…and I was happy!" He made a strangled sound.

Magnus frowned and tilted Alec's face up, their eyes meeting, "Sweetness, there's nothing wrong with that. You were relieved I was alright, you shouldn't feel bad about it."

"I know…" Alec sighed, and then smiled, "I'm pretty stupid, huh?"

"What? No." Magnus chuckled, hugging Alec, "You're one of the most perfect people in the world."

They sat there together, in each others' arms, talking quietly until the sun rose. They sat there and watched the colors bleed across the sky, filling them room with pinks and yellows. Magnus looked down and his breath caught. The beauty of the sunrise was reflecting off Alec's pale skin, making him look like some sort of angel. Magnus watched in awe as the sun rose, casting its beauty onto the one person in the world he cared more about than himself. "Alec…you're beautiful."

Alec blushed furiously, ducking his head in embarrassment, "Magnus…I'm nothing compared to you." He muttered, his blush deepening.

Magnus smiled, and lifted his chin up with a finger, smiling warmly, "Sweetness, you are the most gorgeous human being I've ever seen." He whispered, moving a little closer.

"Find a mirror." Alec murmured, and then moved to meet Magnus in a kiss. He groaned unashamedly as Magnus pushed him onto the hospital bed and straddled him, holding their bodies together as their tongues danced at teased each other. Alec's breath hitched as Magnus moved lower, nipping at his exposed collar bone.

Magnus smiled suddenly, "You're wearing your pajamas." His eyes raked over the thin black tank top and gray sleeping pants, "How can you still look this sexy in those clothes?" He muttered, ignoring Alec's indignant 'hey!' He kissed him again, pressing his hands against Alec's chest as he felt the blue eyed man tug wantonly at his own colored hair.

"We…we should finish this elsewhere." Alec whispered, and was rewarded by a smoldering look from Magnus.

"Your call, but I intend to finish it." Magnus purred, kissing Alec once more before letting him up.

Alec moved to a guest chair and Magnus sat cross-legged in bed, looking around the room with distaste, "Sweetness, please distract me. If not I think I might set fire to the drapes."

"Why?"

"Because being that ugly should be a crime."

Alec laughed, "Alright, um…why did you have me down as your emergency contact?"

Magnus smiled cheekily, "Because you're the only one who'd answer. I'd put Chairman Meow but the silly kitty can't answer phones."

"What about your parents?" Alec asked, gauging Magnus's reaction. He knew Simon had said he was alone…but Alec wanted to hear it from his own mouth before believing it.

Magnus stiffened and opened his mouth to snap at Alec, when he remembered the story about Max. That was probably equally, if more, painful, and Magnus didn't have a right to know either. "Well…they're dead now."

"I-I'm so sorry, Magnus."

"Don't be." Magnus could hear the coldness in his own voice, "I hated them."

Alec sat up in his chair, "What? Magnus c'mon. Everybody dislikes their parents once in awhile, but nobody—"

"I do." Magnus's voice went from cold to emotionless. "They were devout Christians. Loved their god more than anything in the world. We went to church every Sunday, and we said grace every evening, and we prayed every night. Then, one day, I came to grips with my sexuality. I had a crush on this boy. I wanted to tell my parents, I wanted their support and advice…I told them."

Alec didn't move, he watched Magnus's recount to story in perfect monologue, his face never changing, his eyes carefully blank.

"My parents hated me. They screamed at me, beat me, and tried to get the devil out. When that didn't work, my mother hung herself in the barn. After that my father tried to kill me…" Magnus saw Alec's face, "Sorry. You probably don't want to hear this."

"No, no Magnus I do." Alec reassured, moving to sit next to him, "I want to know what happened."

Magnus's mouth tightened into a thin line and his hands fisted the sheets, his knuckles turning white, "He…he took me out to the pond, behind out house…he said he had something to show me. I…I was scared. He was acting so weird…he…he looked crazy." Magnus's eyes had a haunted look, watching something that Alec could never see, "He told me it was alright. He took my hand…and then pushed me into the pond. He held me under the water…I couldn't breathe…it hurt, my chest hurt…" Magnus cleared his throat, "I managed to hit him somehow, in his throat, and he let go. I ran away. Later I found out he killed himself in the same barn my mother did. With the same rope…"

"You ran away? How old were you?"

"I was eleven."

"God Magnus, you were so brave." Alec whispered, then seeing Magnus's look he quickly elaborated, "I mean to do all of that. Everything…you were so strong and you defended yourself…defended who you were…I could never do that."

Magnus's smile was twisted, "Let's hope you never have to." He rolled his eyes suddenly, completely back to normal, "But to hell with it all!" He snorted, "It's in the past! I don't care anymore, and I have the future to look forward to." He grinned at Alec, "And this afternoon, if we're still on?"

"Of course." Alec said, his mind elsewhere.

"…Alec?"

"I never told my parents." Alec murmured. "I didn't have the guts to. My siblings knew. But I didn't tell them until they caught me with a guy. We were just kissing but…oh god I felt like I wanted to die."

"They still don't know?"

"Nope." Alec rolled his eyes, "They don't have a clue."

Magnus made a weird sound in the back of his throat, "How the hell is that possible?"

Alec felt a silly smile begin to stretch across his face, "I don't even know."

They laughed quietly at the strangeness of it all, and then the doctor walked back in. "Mr. Bane? You're free to leave now." He said, handing Magnus a clipboard, "Just sign these release papers and you can go."

"Thank god!" Magnus cried, yanking the clipboard towards him and signing the entire paper with a few quick scrawls, "Get me out of here Alec!"

"Alright, alright, take it easy." Alec said, trying to stop Magnus from leaping up and running around, "You're still hurt!"

"Screw that! I want a mocha latté with extra whip-cream!" Magnus declared, flipping his spiky hair out of his eyes.

The Doctor smiled, "There's a star bucks around the corner."

Alec grabbed Magnus before he ran out, "Woah! I have the car, remember?"

"Alec, you won't deny me my caffeine!" Magnus gasped, looking horrified.

"No, but then you're coming home with me and I'm going to make sure you stay calm."

The Doctor rolled his eyes as he left, muttering, "Good luck with that."

"Deal!" Magnus exclaimed, and then leaped up, only to swear violently when he hurt his chest injury.

It was going to be a very long day weekend, Alec thought to himself, but couldn't help laughing at Magnus's determination to get himself that mocha latté. It was only much later did he realize he was still in his pajamas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was Sunday afternoon and Magnus had stayed the weekend at Alec's place. They'd made a quick stop to Magnus's flat to pick up his wardrobe and bathroom before basically moving him into the guest bedroom. Magnus was now currently strutting about the apartment shirtless, very proud of the fact that his bandages were off so soon. The man healed way too quickly, and Alec still found himself looking for any sign of injury on the perfect tan body. Magnus thought Alec being protective and worried was the most adorable thing since Chairman Meow, who they also brought along, and pointed it out every chance he got.

Alec was sitting on the couch playing with Chairman Meow. He'd deny it, but Alec really loved cats. Magnus had been heartbroken when Chairman Meow had opted to sleep with Alec instead of him, so Alec came up with the solution that everybody just sleep together to avoid all the drama. Needless to say, Magnus had been thrilled. Alec's bed now smelled like Magnus, and both of them went to sleep tangled in each other with Chairman Meow wedged in-between. It was Sunday night before Alec got a phone call. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Alec? Hey it's Simon."

"Hey Simon how're you?" Alec asked, petting Chairman Meow.

"Great! Look, there's something wrong with the office building, ancient Aztec pluming or something, so we get a tomorrow and Tuesday off!" Simon spouted off, "So I'm passing it along, can you tell Magnus? I don't think I have his number."

Alec grinned, "Sure I'll tell 'em." He moved the phone away from his mouth, "Magnus! No work for two days!"

"Hell yeah!" Came the faint response from the bathroom.

"He's glad." Alec turned back to the phone.

Simon snickered, "Well, I won't take up your time any longer! Have a nice looooong weekend in bed!" He laughed and hung up.

Alec rolled his eyes and hung up, scooting Chairman Meow off his lap, and then walking into the bedroom, "Magnus?"

"In here."

Alec walked into the guest bathroom and snorted; there was color and glitter everywhere.

Magnus looked up from taking off his eye make-up, "Hello stranger."

"Hi there." Alec responded, walking over and kissing him.

Magnus hummed and dropped his stuff, turning around and wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. He smiled into the kiss, "Still think I'm pretty without all the makeup on?" He teased.

"No." Alec said, and then smiled at Magnus's hurt look, "I think you look stunningly beautiful without it."

"I think you're full of it." Magnus purred, and then kissed Alec again, holding his against his body as he backed him into a wall. He slipped his hands underneath Alec's shirt, rubbing against his pert nipples, and then pulling it up and over his head. Magnus's eyes trailed down the exposed creamy skin and felt Alec moan silently, turning him on effortlessly. The taller male kissed and nipped down Alec's chest, paying special attention to his nipples, and then slid back up and kissed him passionately, moaning when Alec's hands trailed down and gripped his butt.

Alec felt Magnus move against him, and he shivered, tugging on the back of his jeans. Magnus seemed to get the message because he took his own shirt off and steered Alec backwards into the guest bedroom. Alec felt Magnus's hands move around his butt and then yelped in surprise as he was picked up. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus's waist and bit his lower lip to stop from making sounds as he became acutely aware of Magnus's finger's gripping his backside.

Magnus steered them, miraculously, into Alec's bedroom and then sent them both tumbling on to the bed, capturing Alec's mouth in a kiss as they landed. He straddled Alec, pinning him to the bed and smirked down at him, "Now, whatever shall I do with you?"

"I don't know." Alec murmured, not bothering to hide the lust in his voice, "But I think you better do it quickly before I reverse our positions."

"Go ahead and try sweetness, I can keep you here without even trying." To prove his point, Magnus shifted and then twirled his pelvis over their clothed erections, grinding shamelessly and enjoying the cut off moans he got from his partner. Magnus reached down, sliding back a little, and unbuttoned Alec's pants, sliding them down with a little difficulty, and then placed his hand over Alec's growing erection, "I asked you a question you know." He reminded Alec, running his hand along the clothed shaft.

Alec moaned and spread his legs, fisting the sheets as Magnus's hand taunted him, "W-what?"

"What do you want me to do to you." Magnus growled, using his free hand to rid himself from his own pants. He wasn't wearing underwear, and Magnus watched in amusement as he felt Alec's dick harden completely under his hand, "Well?"

"Touch me, fuck me, god Magnus do whatever but get me out of these fucking clothes!" Alec gasped, and then groaned in relief as his boxers were practically ripped off of him. He rolled them over suddenly, and grinned at the surprised look on Magnus's face, "Two can play that game." He teased, and then slid lower and wrapped his lips around Magnus's erection. He heard Magnus swear and hummed when he felt fingers thread through his hair, tugging on it encouragingly. He swallowed around the shaft and then slowly dragged his teeth up, licking the head, before releasing it with a small 'pop'. He looked up in time to see Magnus take his fingers out of his mouth, reach down, and then Alec was his slave.

Magnus smirked and rolled them back over; two fingers buried deep inside his moaning lover, and thrust them in lazily, "Don't hold back on me, sweetness." He purred, and then moved his fingers deeper, causing Alec to cry out. He slowly took them out, "Lube?" His voice was husky and deep, and he knew the effect it had on Alec just by watching the shudder crawl over him.

"B-bedside table." Alec panted. He heard it being uncapped and then groaned when he felt Magnus enter him, filling him up and giving him a pleasant burn. "Magnus…move." He breathed, spreading his legs and lifting them up. He felt Magnus's muscles flex underneath his fingers as he thrust inside of him, hitting his pleasure spot almost instantly. Alec bucked and didn't bother to hold back his sounds. "Harder…oh fuck Magnus…yes…yes…!"

Magnus groaned moved faster, moving his hips as he thrust back inside, earning a shout of pleasure. "Like that?" He panted, his spiky hair falling in his eyes. He pushed Alec's legs back further and moved harder and faster, moaning along with Alec's cries of pleasure.

"Yes…yes Magnus fuck yes!" Alec babbled, lifting his hips to meet with Magnus's thrusts. He cried out when he felt Magnus dragging him to the edge, and tried to hold back for as long as he could. But then he felt a hand close around his dick and start stroking him along with his erratic thrusts, "M-Magnus! I…I can't hold on…I'm going to…A-AH! MAGNUS!" Alec arched into Magnus's hand, calling his name desperately as his body was electrified in pleasure. He felt Magnus come inside of him, shouting his name, and he shuddered and moaned at the sensation.

Magnus rocked his hips a few times, his body basking in the sex high, before slowly sliding out. He smiled at the tiny sound Alec made as he did so, and then lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around his lover.

Alec smiled warmly at Magnus, and then chuckled when he remembered Simon's comment about not leaving the bedroom.

"What's so funny?" Magnus murmured, playing with Alec's hair.

"We have two more days all to ourselves." Alec whispered back, "No phones interrupting, no people barging in; just us."

"Mmmhhmmm." Magnus agreed, "And I'm damn happy about that fact."

Alec smiled and scooted closer to Magnus, resting his head on his chest, "Love you, Magnus."

Magnus blinked at the tone. It wasn't romantic at all; just a statement of fact, and it made Magnus feel like he was floating, "Love you too, sweetness." He replied in the same tone, and they both laughed silently before falling into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Simon hung up the phone and grinned to himself. He knew he shouldn't have lied about the pluming; but he didn't care. He'd gotten a call from a friend of his Sunday morning, telling him about Magnus's accident and him staying with Alec for the weekend. Simon had decided that one night wasn't possibly enough for them to actually do anything, what with Alec being shy like a little girl, so Simon decided to help out. He'd called up Mrs. Fray and explained that Magnus had gotten into an accident and since his parents were out of town, Alec was going to take care of him.

Simon chuckled at his cleverness. He wasn't thinking Alec would make the first move at all; in fact he was depending on Magnus, who'd sent him a text, thanking him for the 'failed pluming' and the 'long weekend'. Simon smirked; yes, he was a genius.

Magnus rolled over and smiled at the first thing that met his eyes as he awoke.

Alec was sleeping on his stomach, ass slightly propped in the air, and completely out cold. His mouth was wide open and his hair was in crazy disarray. He breathed softly, his eyes moving behind his eyelids as he dreams.

He was beautiful, Magnus thought. He was truly, the most beautiful person ever. Magnus felt himself getting emotional and he quickly snapped himself out of it. They had two days together. Magnus moved to touch Alec's back when a soft meow interrupted him. Looking down, he had to hold back his shout of laughter.

Looking just as disheveled as his lover, Chairman Meow was blinking up at him from sleepy eyes.

"Oh! Good morning beautiful!" Magnus cooed, scooping up his kitty and snuggling him against his bare chest. He was in the middle of murmuring softly to the tiny fluff ball when an idea hit him. He glanced at Alec and grinned as his plan began to take root and bloom. Magnus slipped out of bed and quietly tugged some clothes on. He was dimly aware of tugging on Alec's baggy jeans instead of his own tight leather ones, but he didn't care. They were warm and smelled like Alec. Magnus scribbled a hasty note and left it where Alec would find it before grabbing his bag and rushing out of the apartment.

When Alec awoke, he knew before he opened his eyes that he was alone. The bed still had a distinct, Magnus aura to it (probably the glitter) but the sheets were cold where he'd slept. It hurt more than Alec thought possible; like someone had shoved a knife through his chest. Had Magnus…left? He was about to let his mind overwhelm him in the worst case-scenarios possible when he heard an irritable meow.

A tiny white cat was glaring up at him, obviously unhappy with something, before slinking off into the main room.

"Chairman Meow?" Alec breathed with relief. No way would Magnus leave him without his precious cat. The dark haired man sighed and chuckled wearily to himself. He needed to get a hold on things. He knew he'd just met Magnus, and that they didn't really know each other that well, but Alec couldn't help needing the man. It was like a piece of him; a snarky, sassy, sparkly, piece that Alec craved more than any drug. As these thoughts raced through Alec's head, he realized there was a crumpled piece of paper next to him. He must've slept on it at one point; Alec mused as he opened it and read quickly. "Dear Alec, I've gone to get you something you've been depraved of since childhood. No need to thank me just stay in bed and keep that a-…" Alec stuttered off and blushed, "t-that ass in the air until I come back. Love, Magnus." He stuffed the note in a drawer and shut it quickly, like hiding the thing would erase it from existence. He figured he'd get up and shower, but he was too comfortable…

"I'm hooooommeeeee!"

"Hey." Alec chuckled, as Magnus announced himself with his usual subtly. He smiled up as Magnus hurried in, "Where'd you go?"

"Out." The man replied mysteriously, wiggling his eyebrows. "Come see what I got you!"

Alec rolled his eyes but his smile stayed in place. He made to get up and then pain laced through his butt and lower back, causing him to hiss and cease all movement.

"Alec?" Magnus was there in a flash, his hands hovering over him worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just sore from last night." Alec winced, rolling his shoulders and pushing himself up. It didn't really hurt that bad, it was more the shock of being sore there that made him have such a reaction. He saw the look in Magnus's eyes and shyly reached out, "I wasn't complaining when you did it, right?"

Magnus made a sound of amusement and immediately hugged Alec, holding the man's nude body against his own, regretfully, clothed one. "You sure didn't." He purred, unable to help it. "Now come see what I got you!" He pulled away and tugged Alec after him, barely registering the other man's yelp of surprise.

"Hey! Magnus! Can I at least put my underwear on!" Alec snatched a pair of black boxers as he was manhandled into the living room. He quickly pulled them on, blushing furiously, and then paused at the sight of a blue and white box sitting on his table, "Uh, Magnus? What's that?"

"Your present." Magnus sniffed, looking too excited to try and be haughty.

"I can see that—did it just move?" Alec gasped, moving towards the box, "Magnus…?" He opened it and his voice died.

Curled in the corner, looking completely lost and alone, was a small, blue, Persian cat. It had luminous yellow eyes and a very proud expression, like most cats, but the color of its fur was truly remarkable. It looked up at Alec and gave a single, low meow.

"A…cat?" Alec asked weakly, reaching into the box and gently pulling out the fluffy creature. To his immense surprise it purred loudly and rasped it's little, pink tongue over one of his fingers, making him giggle.

"You said you'd never had a pet." Magnus smiled, looking sheepish, "That little bastard tried to take my eye out when I got him, but I knew you'd get along perfectly."

"Don't call him names." Alec scolded, hugging the blue Persian to his chest in an almost protective manor.

Magnus rolled his eyes, "See? Already a loving father. Well, listen up Daddy! Your cat cannot play with my cat until he learns some manors of his own!" He tried to keep a straight face and failed miserably.

They both laughed until the blue cat made an irritated growling noise, which immediately captured Alec's attention.

"What does he want?"

"Food, probably." Magnus riffled through his bag and began pulling out cat necessities from the tiny pouch of cloth. He had removed a litter box, a bowl, cat food, litter, and a mouse before Alec made a noise of disbelief, "What?"

"How…how did that all FIT!"

"Magic." Magnus winked, "And a lot of swearing!" He added cheerfully, and then paused, "You need to name him, by the way. The lady there called him Church, but you can change it if you want." Magnus filled the bowl with food and set it in the kitchen, walking back over and eyeing the new arrival in case he tried to attack again.

Alec thought for a bit, but nothing sprang to mind. He vaguely considered naming it after people he'd known, but that seemed stupid, "Church is fine." He smiled at the small cat and set him down.

Church immediately took off, exploring everything in sight.

Magnus walked over to Alec and wrapped his arms around his waist, "I know it's not what people usually give each other, but is this ok? A pet's a big responsibility."

"I love him." Alec chuckled, watching the small cat fail at trying to jump on the sofa. He turned around, suddenly bashful, and smiled at Magnus. He watched those mischievous green gold eyes light up and he felt his chest ache.

"Want to go out?" Magnus asked suddenly.

"What?"

"Out for breakfast." Magnus elaborated, already moving towards the bedroom, "C'mon! Get some clothes on!"

"Uh, wait a second. Magnus?" Alec called, feeling a knot of anxiety roll up inside him. He did a double take when Magnus walked back out, clothes in his arms, and realized he'd been wearing his own jeans. And wow…they did things to Magnus's butt that they never, EVER, did to Alec's. Now that was just plain favoritism.

"Alec? Something wrong?"

"What? Oh…it's just…" Alec floundered for a minute or two, trying to find words. He felt slightly nauseous, the thought of being out in public with Magnus like a…like a couple. He blushed, and then mentally slapped himself for doing so. He then noticed a small amount of hurt creeping into Magnus's eyes and he felt immediately worse. "Yeah, sorry. Let me get some clothes." The beaming look his old employer gave him almost chased all the butterflies out of Alec's stomach. Hell, they'd done this before. After the hospital they'd gone for Star Bucks, and Alec had been in his pajamas! So this was no problem.

Magnus hummed happily and as Alec grabbed his clothes to go change, he quickly texted Simon. He knew they'd been given the ok for leaving work, but still…Mrs. Fray wasn't somebody you messed with. He shivered and then brushed the feeling aside as Alec stumbled out, having tossed on clothes as quickly as he could. His shirt was wrinkled, his jeans too big, and his hair was sticking everywhere. He looked downright fuckable. He moved forward and reached over, wrapping his hands in the short, choppy black hair.

Alec felt a soft sigh escape his lips before Magnus kissed him, tilting his head back as he felt those sinful lips mold around his own. Last night flew back to him, their desperate, heated, passionate kisses which filled Alec with so much fire it was a wonder he didn't melt. Although, he was sure about to when Magnus moved his skillful tongue in. He moaned quietly and suddenly bumped into a wall. He didn't even notice Magnus had been moving them. He kissed back with a sudden urge, gripping Magnus's hair in his own hands.

A small noise of pleasure emitted from Magnus's mouth, and he easily slid his leg in-between Alec's. He pressed his thigh against the growing bulge and purred into his lover's mouth.

"B-breakfast?" Alec gasped, trying not to give into his body. He was still sore, for crying out loud! Yet every fiber of his being protested when Magnus drew away, only to sing joyously when said man kissed him in once more. He tried to clear his head as he followed Magnus out the door. But it was hard to focus on normal things, like breathing, when Magnus was near. He really liked this man.

"What? You're looking at me funny." Magnus asked, "My eyeliner smudged?"

"Huh? Oh, no it's fine." Alec smiled and, with a small burst of courage, slipped his hand into Magnus's. He felt a bubble expand in his chest when those long, talented, caramel fingers wrapped around his hand and gave him a soft squeeze.

It sucked to be back at work. Alec stared at his phone, daring it to ring. He was in a foul mood, and the weekend he'd had a few weeks ago was defiantly the cause of it. It had been the most wonderfully, amazing, dirty weekend of Alec's life. So when the pluming had been fixed and they'd both returned, Alec found he hated every aspect of his life that didn't involve Magnus. They hadn't had much time to hang out, but they ate lunch together and sometimes prank called each other on dull days. Sure he was only a couple offices away, but Alec liked to have him here, in his arms, naked…above him…calling out his name—whoa! Alec's mental train screeched to a halt. No way was he going to get a boner at work. NOT going to happen. Especially since he hadn't had some alone time with Magnus in almost a month. He glanced back at his phone. It had been a slow day. It had also been strange; he'd gotten up to get some coffee since he'd gotten no sleep thanks to his Magnus-thoughts, and he'd struck up a conversation with another employer. They chatted for a bit until Alec mention fixing the pluming a while back. The guy had given him the weirdest look before walking off.

"Hey!"

Alec yelped and jumped in his seat, jerking around to be confronted by a flashing pair of glasses and an excited, smiling face. "Simon! Shit! You scared me!"

"You looked really pissed." Simon observed, sitting on the corner of the desk, "I'm surprised your phone didn't burst into flames."

"Yeah I was just thinking…" Alec sighed.

"About Magnus?" Simon smirked.

Yeah I—wait what!" Alec gave him a dirty look.

"Oh come on! I can totally see it on your face." Simon teased, sliding off the desk. "You have lunch with him every day, we never see each other anymore, and whenever someone mentions 'pluming' you get this moony eyed look!"

"I do not!" Alec protested.

"Face it Alec, you can't stop thinking about this guy." Simon sighed, "Also, how's your relationship advice going?"

"Oh, uh, great actually."

"You know why? Because you're IN a relationship! It's so much easier giving advice when you can put yourself in the situation." Simon ticked off, strangely spot on emotions for a computer geek.

"Wha—wait—what?" Alec sputtered, his face heating up.

"I also know this because Magnus's request rates are through the roof. You should see the graphs for both of you; it's scary."

"Magnus?" Alec grasped onto the one, sane word in Simon's speech.

"Mag-nus." Simon enunciated slowly, like he was speaking to a five year old. "The guy you're dating."

"W-we're not dating…" Alec mumbled.

Simon gave a look that quiet clearly said what he thought of that, "Alec."

"I mean I want to!" Alec cried, looking a little lost, "I just don't know how to go about it…I mean…fuck. Simon I really, really like him." He felt like he was exposing himself, and not in a good way. He was never so open about his feelings, especially when it came to his feelings towards guys.

"And I'm sure you don't need me to tell you that Magnus is moon-eyes for you too." Simon grinned, and then scooted off the desk. "Hang out tonight. I know it's a Wednesday, but go out."

"Relationship advice from the computer geek?" Alec teased.

"You seem to need it." Simon laughed, and then slipped out.

"Wait!" Alec called, and when Simon poked his head in he grinned sheepishly, "H-how could you tell about all that? That I like him so much."

Simon sighed and smiled, "When you came back from that weekend you were glowing so brightly I think I went blind. And Magnus…shit I thought you'd brought the sun to work."

"He does have a certain sparkle." Alec chuckled, and then sobered, "But why me? Why do I ask him?"

"Because," Simon explained, "you're the shy, quiet, reserved type who is afraid to hold hands in public." He rose his voice as Alec started to protest, "Yes! You've gotten better. But the reason Magnus hasn't asked is probably because he's more concerned with your happiness."

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't is obvious? He's worried that if he asks you you'll freak out on him."

Alec felt his eyebrows rise, "Really?" He almost started to protest and then he felt his voice die, remembering the panic he'd felt when Magnus had wanted to go get breakfast. "Yeah…yeah you're right. Thanks Simon."

"Not too shabby for a computer geek?"

Alec laughed and reached for the phone as it rang, "Get outta here." He winked at his friend, adding a teasing tone to his command, and then answered, "Hello?"

"Um…hi…t-this…I need some advice." A quiet voice asked. It was too soft to make out the gender.

"Of course." Alec coached quietly, keeping his voice calm and controlled, like when he was trying to coax Church off the wardrobe.

"Well…there…my boyfriend." The person whispered, "I love him. I love him so, so much but he…he doesn't…I don't think he loves me."

"Why do you say that?"

The person, defiantly a girl, hiccupped, "We've b-been dating for s-seven years. We love each other! But lately he-he's been acting different…he ca-cant talk to me, h-he's always nervous, he looks so on edge! I-I think he might be cheating!"

"Honey, calm down." Alec murmured, his mind already landing on Magnus. They were together seven years, Magnus acting strange, Alec's reaction? "Talk to him. See if anything's bothering him that you can help with. Be there for him and try and understand if he's hurting. If you've been together seven years and he's never cheated before, don't think that's what it is."

"T-thank you. I will." The girl gasped, sounding like a weight had been lifted, "Thank you!"

"Any time. Good bye and good luck." Alec hung up and leaned back on his chair. He then paused, and glanced at his phone. It was a slow day…He quickly got up and hurried out his office, walking confidently into Magnus's. He felt a smile stretch itself across his face automatically when Magnus looked up with a bored expression, only to have it turn into happy surprise.

"Alec!" Magnus was out of the chair and had Alec in his arms in one, swift movement. He buried his face in the sweet smelling black hair and watched with amusement as his own colored locks blended in with his lover's hair. He enjoyed holding Alec against him, feeling their arms holding each other close.

"Want to go out?" Alec asked, his voice muffled by Magnus's purple tank top.

"What?" The green gold eyed man had to refrain from pinching himself to check if he'd heard correctly.

"Dinner. Want to go out to dinner?" Alec repeated, trying as hard as he could not to blush. But as Magnus drew away and looked at him, he knew his face was bright red. But the slow, delighted smile that was pulling on Magnus's lips made it completely worth it.

"With you, sweetness? You don't even have to ask."

Alec felt the blush double in intensity at the sound of his pet name and he ducked his head, biting his lower lip. "After work? I know a good place."

"Sounds perfect." Magnus purred, and then gave Alec a sweet and tender kiss. "Off to work now, can't have you slacking." He winked and watched as Alec hurried out, before slapping his hands over his mouth and squealing like a child. He coughed and pulled it together, but that stupid, elated smile refused to go away for the rest of the afternoon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

That night the two of them sat across each other at a small Italian restaurant on the other side of town. It didn't look like much, but when the food had arrived and the two of them had taken their firsts bites; suddenly they could have been eating at the dump for all Magnus cared. The food was amazing; it was a flash of flavor in the beginning that was rich and creamy and filling. Once it was swallowed, a faint, lingering spiciness was all the remained, giving the next bite a slightly different taste than before.

"Where did you find this place?" Magnus asked between bites, in love with the pasta dish he was eating.

Alec speared a mushroom and ate it, enjoying the thick, creamy sauce that melted in his mouth, "Well, I was completely lost one evening and I stopped in to get some directions. Honestly I thought I was going to be mugged or something. Anyway, I get in here and it smells amazing. So I figure, what the hell. You can't get food poisoning twice in one month."

Magnus snorted but stayed silent, chasing one last ravioli around his plate, determined to spear the tasty bastard.

"So I order some pasta, I don't even remember which one, and I thought I was eating heaven." Alec finished with a grin, "I come here a lot now, and I even know the chief."

Magnus glanced at their waitress, "And the staff too, apparently."

She'd been making goo-goo eyes all night as his man, and Magnus had enjoyed it immensely when Alec had brushed his fingers across his own, shocking the waitress into reality. Blue-eyes is taken, Magnus mentally shouted at her, back off bitch!

"Hey, Magnus?" Alec interrupted his silent monologue. "I actually have a reason I brought you here." He set his fork down and took a breath, calming his nerves, "I…well like I said I come here a lot…and since you're…well I mean I like being with you…so…I guess you're going to be coming with me…and, and I just wanted to make sure you liked it and—"

"Whoa, whoa, Alec!" Magnus held up his hands, looking amused, "You're rambling. What is it?"

Alec blushed and grinned nervously, "Sorry. Look, Magnus, I really, really like being with you."

A bewildered look crossed Magnus's face, followed by a shattered look of pain, "A-are you breaking up with me?"

"Wha—what! NO!" Alec winced and lowered his voice, "Fuck no! No," He laughed, "jeez Magnus, I thought you were good at reading people." He felt a lurch in his chest at the sharp look of relief in his lover's eyes, which helped him get some guts, "I want you to be my boyfriend."

Magnus's exotic eyes widened, the last piece of pasta on his plate forgotten as he searched Alec's face for any sign of a joke or a dream. Then a slow, ridiculously huge smile grew on his face, "Of course, sweetness."

Alec beamed, proud that he wasn't blushing and had followed through with his plan; he really need to thank Simon once they got back to work.

They paid for the check and left, Alec driving Magnus home since his new boyfriend was still motorcycle-less.

Alec, ever the gentleman, walked Magnus up to his apartment and paused. They smiled at each other, and finally, after leaving the restaurant, untwined their hands.

Magnus reached out and drew Alec in, smiling at the beauty of those stunning, ocean blue eyes, before letting his eyelids slide close as he kissed his boyfriend. It wasn't a hot, passionate, lustful kiss like so many others they'd shared. This one was slow and gentle, yet no less powerful and still made them feel weak in the knees. Magnus held Alec against him, his lips moving slowly in sync with his lovers, before drawing away a little breathlessly. "Night, sweetness."

"Good night, Magnus." Alec whispered, blushing when Magnus kissed him on the brow before pulling away and watching Magnus let himself into his home. He waved once, and then walked back to his car, feeling lighter than a feather.

The next morning, when Alec walked into work, he made a bee-line to the computer department section of their floor. He poked his head into Simon's office and instead of saying anything, just grinned like a mad man.

"Good job! You finally got a pair!" Simon cheered, jumping up and tugging Alec in for a bro-hug. He looked very proud of himself, but the moment was punctured by the brown haired man's phone ringing. He groaned and looked at Alec, "Stay there, alright?" He then answered, "Hello this is the computer department….your printer won't stop printing your report? How many pages? 100? Wow. Ok there is a small button on the side that should say 'cancel'…yeah…no I don't know what color it is…yeah now press it…good I'm glad it worked. Yes. Your welcome." Simon hung up and rolled his eyes, "What color is it…honestly!"

Alec laughed, "I better get going, but I just wanted to say thanks."

"No problem." Simon chuckled, waving it off. He gave his phone an exasperated look as it rang again.

Alec walked back to his office, a small smile on his face, but when he opened the door he felt his stomach drop into his shoes, "M-Mrs. Fray!"

The stern woman's eyes flickered over to him. Her fire red hair was pulled in a tight knot of perfection at the base of her neck, and she was holding a clipboard, "Hello, Mr. Lightwood. Please, take a seat." She gestured to Alec's chair and he sat, feeling self conscious.

"Is there something wrong?"

"On the contrary, everything is right." Mrs. Fray said, her formal voice softening just a fraction, "I would like to observe a call of yours, if you don't mind."

"Oh, yes of course." Alec replied, his heart beat thundering in his ears. He nearly jumped in the air when his door was opened again and someone walked in. It took a second or two for him to realize it was just Magnus.

"Mr. Lightwood." Magnus purred formally, and then winked at Alec from behind Mrs. Fray's back.

"Mr. Bane." Alec responded, and then hastily turned to stare at the phone in case he did something stupid, like blush.

"Mr. Bane was your mentor, so he will be with us for this call, I hope you don't mind." Mrs. Fray said, in a voice that also stated it really didn't matter whether Alec minded or not.

"No problem."

A few, tense minutes passed. Alec fidgeted under Mrs. Fray's intense stare, and shot Magnus terrified looks whenever Mrs. Fray looked away for a split second.

Magnus smiled encouragingly from behind his bosses back. He'd gone through his before, and he knew it was rather frightening to be in the hot seat. Thankfully, the phone rang, and all the stares were directed to the piece of plastic now rising to Alec's ear.

"Hello, how may I help you" Alec automatically switched into a lower, calm sort of voice.

Magnus watched at Alec listened, and then felt a small flutter in his chest as a warm smile stretched across his boyfriend's face.

"That's fantastic!" Alec exclaimed, "So was that why he was acting so awkward? He wanted to propose? Yes? Well congratulations! Yes…yes thank you for telling me…of course…no problem…yes good bye." Alec hung up and smiled nervously at the two people in his office. "So, the other day this girl called me and said her boyfriend was acting weirdly and she thought he was cheating. Turns out he wanted to propose and was really nervous about it."

Mrs. Fray nodded, her pen dancing across her clipboard "What was the advice you gave?"

Alec blinked, looking surprised, "Well, I just told her to talk to him. They'd been together for a while, so I figured talking about it would help." He suddenly felt nauseous under his bosses x-ray vision. His nerves were probably showing on his face because Magnus gave him a thumbs-up from behind the woman's back.

"Well, the both of you have been doing very well." Mrs. Fray summed up, walked to the door, "I believe a pay raise is in order?" She smiled for the first time, and then left.

"Shit." Alec slumped in his chair, exhaling loudly as the tension fled from his stiff muscles.

"Great job, sweetness." Magnus smiled, walking over and shutting the door. He glanced at his watch, "Lunch time."

"Oh no, you're not running off again." Alec mumbled, his eyes closed. But he smiled when he heard Magnus snort. "C'mere. Please?"

Magnus walked over and happily sat himself across Alec's lap, his legs thrown over one of the arm rests and his back pressing against the other. He leaned on Alec's chest and sighed with contentment.

Alec smiled and opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around Magnus. He rested his cheek on the spiky, gelled hair, enjoying the feelings that swamped him.

"Alec?"

"Hmm?"

Magnus looked up and kissed him softly, a shiver traveling through his body as Alec's arms tightened around him. "Good job today." He murmured, feeling a bit of mischief sparkle inside of him.

"Thanks."

"Want a reward?" Magnus teased, his lips brushing Alec's ear. He smirked when his lover shuddered and tilted his head to the side slightly.

"H-here?" Alec whispered, trying to ignore the tightening in his pants. They hadn't had time to do that in a while, and Alec had defiantly missed it. It was one thing to touch yourself to the thought of someone, but it was a whole different thing to have that someone whisper seductive words on your lap.

"Why not? Everyone's gone to lunch." Magnus nipped the side of Alec's neck, and then flicked the tip of his tongue over the fading mark.

Alec moaned quietly, and turned to look at Magnus. Those burning green gold eyes held him in their stare, promising sinful pleasure among other things. The dark haired man kissed his lover instead of answering, knowing that he'd understand.

Magnus growled triumphantly, straddling Alec in the chair and rolling his hips forwards. He'd never pegged Alec for a quickie type of guy. His boyfriend was just full of surprises. Magnus deepened the kiss as Alec moaned into his mouth, moving his hands down to his lover's chest and rubbing his nipples through the fabric.

"M-Magnus…" Alec sighed, moving his hips upwards to meet Magnus's. He moaned and was suddenly overcome with desire. He wanted his lover to be inside of him, fucking him in the office when anybody could walk in. It was a nightmare and a fantasy all at once, and it sent the most amazing thrills down Alec's spine. He made an irritated noise when Magnus climbed off of him, and immediately stood and kissed his boyfriend fiercely, wanting more. His wish was granted, and soon their fingers where attacking each other's pants, yanking on buttons and cursing at belts.

"Mmmnnn…" Magnus moaned quietly, as their pants hit the floor with a quiet thump. He turned Alec around and bent him backwards over his desk, kissing him senseless as he did so. He felt fingers tugging at his hair and he groaned loudly, ripping their boxers off and around their ankles as quickly as possible.

Alec pushed Magnus off and stood up, bringing his lover back to him with a heated kiss, their arms wrapped tightly around each other and their erections brushing, making them moan into each other's mouths, "Magnus…Magnus fuck me." Alec panted, his voice thick with need. He moaned again at the burning look his lover gave him and then protested as he drew away.

"Bend over the desk." Magnus ordered, his voice husky. He grabbed his jeans and took out his wallet, snatching a packet of lube he kept stored in there, "There isn't enough to prep you." He warned, kissing his boyfriend's back and shoulders and he slicked himself up.

"I don't care." Alec begged, "I want it so bad." He gripped the edges of his desk and shivered at the cool kiss of the wood on his torso. He made a surprised noise when Magnus shoved a shirt at his face.

"Scream into this." Magnus growled, and then positioned himself.

"Fuck me!" Alec snarled, surprising both of them at with his tone.

Magnus snapped his hips forward, burying himself in the tight, clenching heat. He bent over Alec and grit his teeth, shuddering as he tried to hold back a shout of pleasure. He'd aimed perfectly as he'd entered, striking his lover in the prostate instantly.

Head buried in the shirt, Alec screamed profanity mixed with Magnus's name. He was glad the shirt muffled his language, and he shoved his ass backwards into Magnus's thighs, silently begging for him to move. He screamed again into the shirt as Magnus complied, thrusting roughly, but not too much so, into Alec.

He tried to keep his pace steady, but the contracting walls around him made that very hard to do so. Magnus groaned loudly and picked up the pace, careful not to go too hard and hurt his boyfriend, but made sure to rough him up a bit. He panted out Alec's name, gripping his waist to steady himself as he increased his speed.

Alec arched off the table, his mouth open in a silent scream as his body was assaulted again in again with blinding pleasure. It filled him up and dragged him to the cliff, and the slight, fading pain only fueled the passion he felt, "M-Magnus! I-I can't—!"

"I know, m-me too." Magnus groaned, his thrusts erratic and uneven. He angled himself once more before slamming into Alec, biting down harshly on his lover's shoulder to muffle his cry of ecstasy as he came with Alec. The entrance seized up and spasmed around him, before finally relaxing and letting Magnus out slowly. He froze when Alec gave a small whimper, "Alec?"

"M'fine." Alec panted, his head still buried in the shirt. He winced as Magnus drew out and then let his legs give in. He slid down and rested the side of his face against the cool metal legs of the desk, his eyes sliding closed as he rode out the remains of his sex high. Alec smiled as he felt Magnus sit carefully next to him, bare-chested. "I think I bit a hole in your shirt." He mumbled.

Magnus chuckled and reached up, pulling his abused shirt off the desk and over his head. Sure enough, a small hole had been bitten in the lower hip area. "Well I like it." Magnus mused, and then smiled when one of Alec's fingers found the hole and gently rubbed the tiny bit of smooth caramel skin. "We should get some pants on."

Alec sighed and opened his eyes, not wanting to move. "Do we have to?"

"Unfortunately we do, sweetness. But if I had any say in the matter; I wouldn't ever let you wear pants again."

Alec felt too tired to blush, yet somehow his face managed to turn a little pink. They slowly stood and pulled their pants and underwear on, glad that lunch break still had ten minutes left. "Magnus?"

"Yes?" Magnus smiled at Alec, enjoying the sleepy, just-fucked look about him. He walked over and held him to his chest, holding on tightly as if they could stay there forever.

"You want to stay the weekend again?" Alec mumbled, his voice muffled against his boyfriend's shirt.

"Of course." Magnus purred, "I was planning on it anyway, but now at least I don't have to break in." He chuckled softly as his lover gave a snort.

"M'glad." Alec sighed, sounding exhausted.

Magnus kissed him on the forehead, loving the tender expression in those luminous blue eyes, "Don't fall asleep on the job now."

"I won't." Alec grinned tiredly, "Besides, how could I? It's not like I'm going to be sitting any time soon."

Magnus laughed quietly and kissed him again, this time on the lips, and they both sighed and relaxed into it. Tightening his hold on Alec, Magnus let himself be lost in the kiss. It was sweet and gentle and unhurried, and it made Magnus feel like he was a teenager again.

Alec felt so completely at peace in the arms of his boyfriend. Their lips moved in sync and their flushed expressions matched. He broke away sadly from lack of air, and rested his head underneath Magnus's chin. He felt his heart pound faster, but he wasn't at all nervous as he said quietly, "I love you, Magnus." From his position, he could hear and feel the breath catch in his boyfriend's chest.

Magnus used a finger to gently tilt Alec's head up, his exotic eyes never leaving Alec's beautiful blues, "I love you too, Alec." He whispered, and then they kissed one last time before they had to go back to work.

When Simon came back from lunch and popped in to check on Alec he laughed. His friend was sprawled on his chair, face on the desk, fast asleep with a stupid smile on his lips. He quietly snuck in and disconnected the phone before creeping out and silently shutting the door.

The End.


End file.
